


i think you caught me in a moment

by isengard



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band), NUBOYZ, No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: M/M, excessive shmoop, ice cream and its suggestive uses, im so emo and these two wont leave me alone whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isengard/pseuds/isengard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jooheon feels it too, in the swoop of his stomach and the itch deep in his bones, the split-second anticipation that lets him know he’s alive.  The beat’s about to drop.  Something’s about to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think you caught me in a moment

**Author's Note:**

> this happened because of [this](https://twitter.com/joo_glet/status/573504900153241600), i have no good excuses for anything. lee jooheon is the puppetmaster that cursed my dick.
> 
> for eman ♡

“Oh my God,” Gunhee says, flopping back in his seat. “It's even hotter on the bus than it is outside. I'm actually going to die.”

“Mm,” Jooheon acknowledges, licking a drip off the side of his ice cream cone. “Should've gotten something from the ice cream stand. I offered to pay for you.”

“Shut up,” Gunhee mutters. “We're both supposed to be on diets, you know. You're gonna get yelled at.”

“I'm gonna finish this before we get back,” Jooheon assures him. “What the manager hyungs don't know won't hurt them.”

Gunhee makes a face at him.

“You could help me.” Jooheon offers him the cone. “Since you don't have your own.”

“I don't want any,” Gunhee says.

He's clearly lying, but Jooheon shrugs. “Suit yourself.”

He licks a circle around the top of the cone, swirling ice cream into his mouth, trying not to laugh at Gunhee's eyes tracking every tiny movement of his tongue. He _knows_ Gunhee wants some, he's been staring longingly at Jooheon ever since he took his first bite. It's nothing fancy – just plain vanilla, but it's a hot enough day that it tastes like the best ice cream he's ever had.

Jooheon makes eye contact with Gunhee, lets his eyelids flutter as he slurps a thick bite off the side, throws in a little moan for good measure. It's not very nice, maybe, but Gunhee needs to loosen up about the whole diet thing. They're just gonna sweat it off anyways, either in dance practice or just sitting here on this damn bus.

Gunhee bites his lip and looks away quickly. There's a flush high on his cheeks, probably leftover from being out in the sun. It looks nice, though. Jooheon grins.

“Sure you don't want some?”

“You're horrible,” Gunhee tells him, voice faintly strangled.

“It's go-o-o-d,” Jooheon sings, tilting the cone so that it's right in front of Gunhee's face. “Come on, you're making me sad. Just one bite.”

Gunhee sighs, then leans forward and opens his mouth.

Something very strange happens in Jooheon's chest, across his skin, when Gunhee's lips cover the top of the ice cream cone. There's a rushing in his ears that sounds a lot like his own heartbeat, a flash of heat through his veins, something unrelated to the temperature outside and instead having everything to do with the shiny imprint left from Gunhee's mouth in the ice cream, the sharp flick of his tongue as he licks the residue out of the corners of his mouth.

Gunhee sighs out a soft little exhale, and Jooheon feels like he can't breathe at all.

“Happy?”

Jooheon swallows, trying to find his voice. He doesn't know how this could've snuck up on him, they spend practically every second together, they work and sweat and sleep and eat and play together, it's not like he's never _noticed_ that Gunhee's attractive, or wondered in a sort of vague, detached way what it would be like to know him in a different way, a more intimate way. But those kinds of thoughts are worlds away from the ones he's having now, of actually _doing_ something, like leaning forward and licking the ice cream right out of Gunhee's mouth, letting it dribble over his lips and chasing it away with his tongue.

Gunhee peers at him. “Dude. Earth to Jooheon.” He snaps his fingers in front of Jooheon's face, and Jooheon blinks. “Get that thing out of my face, it's gonna drip on my clothes.”

Jooheon opens his mouth to say something when the bus lurches suddenly, going over a pothole. He falls forward, caught entirely off guard, and leaves a long smear of ice cream all the way across Gunhee's mouth and cheek.

“Oh, come _on_ ,” Gunhee groans, and Jooheon bursts out laughing.

“Oops.”

“That's just.” Gunhee shakes his head. “Goddamnit.”

“I'm sorry,” Jooheon laughs, trying to sound sheepish and probably falling short. His heart still feels a little like it's going to beat out his chest, but the deeply put-upon look that Gunhee’s giving him is keeping his thoughts in check, at least. “Um. I don't have a napkin.”

Gunhee wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “Ugh. At least it's almost our stop.”

“Here,” Jooheon says, and reaches forward without thinking, only realizing what he's doing when his thumb is already dragging through the milky white trail on Gunhee's cheek. Definitely a huge mistake, but he can't exactly take it back now. “I'll just...uh, I'll get it.”

Gunhee stares at him, and Jooheon feels like he's on fire, cleaning the ice cream off the side of Gunhee's face with the pad of his thumb and the side of one of his knuckles. Of course his subconscious would pick this exact moment to suddenly reveal that he's got a massive crush on his best friend. _Thanks for nothing_ , he thinks, to whichever god is currently laughing at him. All of them, probably.

“Sorry,” he says again. He sucks his fingers clean, and Gunhee makes a sound almost like a gasp.

Wait a minute.

Gunhee reaches up suddenly and pulls the cord to signal a stop. “Uh,” he says. “Let's get off a stop early. I'm like, sticking to the seat.”

“Okay,” Jooheon agrees readily, barely comprehending.

“We'll just,” Gunhee swallows, wipes his palms on his shorts. “We can just walk back through the park. There's lots of shade there.”

Jooheon licks up the side of the ice cream again, and Gunhee visibly shudders.

“Sure you don't want another bite?” he asks innocently. He thinks – he _hopes_ , God, if all this means what it seems like it does. Maybe he's known this all along, too.

“You are literally the worst person,” Gunhee says.

Jooheon pouts. “Mean.”

“ _I'm_ mean,” Gunhee echoes, scrubbing his palms over his face. “Okay. Sure.”

“I'm just trying to share,” Jooheon grins.

Gunhee presses his lips together, shaking his head. “Unbelievable.”

He's not mad, though. Not really. Jooheon knows Gunhee almost as well as he knows himself by now, and he's seen Gunhee like this before, tense and coiled up, tongue darting out and wetting his lips every few moments, jaw working with nervous energy. It's the same way he looks right before they go out on stage together, the same way he looks when the mic is in his hand and his eyes are on Jooheon's and he _knows_ , the same way that Jooheon knows, how good it's going to be, how hard they're gonna kill it once the beat drops.

Jooheon feels it too, in the swoop of his stomach and the itch deep in his bones, the split-second anticipation that lets him know he’s alive.  The beat’s about to drop.  Something’s about to happen.

“Fine, I'll stop,” Jooheon says. He leans back against his armrest, returning to his ice cream, trying to catch all the trails that've dripped down the side of the cone.

Gunhee cuts him a heavy glance, but doesn't say anything.

They get off the bus quietly, Jooheon focused on keeping his ice cream from melting onto his hand, Gunhee walking slightly ahead of him, bouncing on the soles of his feet.  There’s a glimmer of excitement brimming on his face, making Jooheon’s heart pound even harder.

“This is much nicer,” he comments, once they cross into the park.  There’s a breeze that they hadn’t been able to feel on the busy streets at the market, that had been notably absent on the hot, stuffy bus.  He jogs a couple steps to catch up with Gunhee and bumps their shoulders together.  “Good call.”

“Yeah,” Gunhee says, turning to grin at him.  “Feels perfect right now.”

Jooheon feels a rush of affection so sharp it makes his breath catch.  He looks at his shoes, suddenly shy.  “It does.”

“You gonna give me another bite?” Gunhee asks.  His voice is close, right in Jooheon’s ear.  Jooheon casts a quick glance around, and there are other people in the park, but none of them are paying them the slightest bit of attention.

He hums, pretending to consider.  “Thought you were on a diet.”

Gunhee snorts.  “Thought _you_ were on a diet.”

Well.  “Fine,” Jooheon says.  “One bite.”

Gunhee looks up at him from under his lashes and cocks his head to the side, licking along the edge of the cone with the flat of his tongue right above where Jooheon’s hand is.  Jooheon’s fingers twitch when Gunhee exhales warm breath against them, he can practically feel his own pupils dilating as Gunhee’s lower lip drags up the now golf-ball-sized scoop of ice cream, leaving a tiny white peak at the top.

Jooheon’s probably going to go into cardiac arrest at any moment, so he does the only thing he can think of.  He shoves the cone forward and smushes it against Gunhee’s mouth, this time intentionally smearing ice cream everywhere, all over his nose and upper lip.

Gunhee chokes, jerking back.  “What the hell,” he laughs, shoving Jooheon’s shoulder.  “Asshole.”

“You said you wanted a bite,” Jooheon shrugs, sucking up half the remaining ice cream in one quick slurp.

Gunhee looks like he’s about to say something, but ice cream drips off his nose onto his chin, and he ducks his head and starts laughing instead.  “Oh my God,” he says, gesturing helplessly to his outfit, a tank top and dark jeans.  “I don’t even have sleeves to wipe this on.  Jesus Christ.”

“You’re a really messy eater,” Jooheon tells him, biting into the cone.  “It’s kind of gross, honestly.  I’m telling you as a friend.”

“There’s literally ice cream in my nose right now,” Gunhee whines.

“Terrible table manners,” Jooheon tuts, shaking his head.  He eats the rest of the cone in three quick bites, wincing as the cold from the ice cream seeps into his teeth.  “What are we going to do with you.”

“I can feel it in my nose hairs.  I think it’s going into my sinuses.”

“That is just - ” Jooheon's voice falters as Gunhee licks over his own top lip.  There are suddenly other, more desperate words on the tip of his tongue, and he doesn’t trust himself not to blurt them out if he keeps talking.  

Gunhee sticks his tongue out at him and then reaches up to wipe his chin with his hand.  Jooheon stops him, catching him at his wrist.

He has no idea what he’s doing.

Gunhee raises his eyebrows.

“You’re being really unfair,” Jooheon says.  His voice is hoarse.

“Excuse me,” Gunhee protests, shaking his hand off.  “You’re the one that assaulted me with your ice cream cone.  Twice,” he adds pointedly.  His expression is mock affronted, but Jooheon can hear a smirk in his voice.  

They’ve somehow wandered into a small tree grove, separated from the rest of the park by a hedge.  Jooheon feels compelled to keep his voice low, though he isn’t sure why.

“You can’t prove anything,” he says.  He waves his empty hands.  “The evidence is all gone.”

“The evidence is all over my _face_ ,” Gunhee says, turning to face him directly.  “Take responsibility.”

It would be so, so easy to lean in and kiss him right now.  Jooheon’s halfway into taking a step forward - Gunhee’s mouth is right _there_ , it’s the perfect moment, there’s no one else around -

He hesitates.

Gunhee takes a moment, then gives him an unimpressed look.  “Seriously?”

“Ah,” Jooheon mutters, embarrassed.  “Okay, see, this is harder than it...than it looks.”

“Uh-huh,” Gunhee says.

“I’m working up to it.”

“I gave you a perfect opening,” Gunhee says.  “That was the beat, man.”

It was the beat.  Jooheon sighs and rubs his hands over his eyes.  “Shit.”

“Well,” Gunhee says, after another moment.  “No rush.  We’re not in public or anything.”

Jooheon lowers his fingers and opens his eyes.  Gunhee is right in his space now, too close to mistake for anything else.  His tone is teasing, but his eyes are soft.

“Oh,” Jooheon breathes out.  “Okay.”  He leans his forehead against Gunhee’s, comforted immediately by the familiar contact.  “Can we just like, do it over?”

“The things I do for you,” Gunhee chastises.  Jooheon’s hands tremble as they reach up to frame his face, the soft skin of his cheeks and the short coarse hairs in his sideburns.  Gunhee swallows, and Jooheon feels the movement under his palms.

“The evidence is all over my face,” Gunhee says again, quiet and amused.  Jooheon feels the words whisper against his mouth, pulls them into his lungs.  “Take respons - ”

Jooheon winds his fingers into the back of Gunhee’s hair, pulls him in and kisses him.

“Whoa,” he says, smiling and licking his lips.  “You taste nice.”

“Thanks,” Gunhee says.  “You missed a couple spots.”

Jooheon laughs and leans back in, kissing his lips, the corners of them, the tip of his nose.  He lets his tongue drag lightly over the underside of Gunhee’s lower lip, the indent of his chin and a little ways along his jaw.  Gunhee’s hands come up and clutch at his shoulders, he inhales sharply through his nose and makes a low, pleased sound that Jooheon wants to hear again as soon as possible.

“I’m not licking inside your nose,” he says, nuzzling the side of his own nose against Gunhee’s.  “Sorry.”

“What good are you,” Gunhee mumbles.

A child shrieks in delight nearby, and Jooheon bites his lip.

Gunhee pushes back from him cautiously, looking around.

“We’re clear,” Jooheon tells him.  “But we should probably - ”

“ - stop, yeah,” Gunhee agrees, looking regretful.  Jooheon’s heart thuds almost painfully in his chest, he has to stop himself from lurching forward and kissing him senseless.

“Let’s just get back,” Gunhee says.  “Maybe if we’re lucky, the others will all still be out and we’ll have the place to ourselves.”

Jooheon’s thoughts are immediately scrambled into a chaotic jumble of images; Gunhee’s mouth, his bed in the dorm, Gunhee on top of him, Gunhee’s lips on his neck, his hands under Gunhee’s shirt and slipping down the front of his pants, a hundred other things he doesn’t have the right words for and wouldn’t know how to begin asking for them even if he did.

“Yeah,” he says, too eager, but there’s no use pretending otherwise at this point.  “Let’s go.”

They walk back through the park together, in the direction of the dorm.  Gunhee’s shoulder keeps brushing up against his, their hands knock together.  Jooheon feels every touch like a jolt of electricity, giving him goosebumps and making him warm all at once.

“I can’t believe this,” he says, half to himself.

Gunhee looks thoughtful.  “Hm,” he says.  “I feel like it was pretty obvious.”

That’s probably true, now that Jooheon thinks about it.  

“It’s okay though, right?” Gunhee asks.

“Oh,” Jooheon says, surprised.  He probably should’ve thought to ask that too.  “Yeah, it’s okay.”  He ducks his head a little.  “It’s good.”

Gunhee laughs.  “I wasn’t really worried,” he admits.  “Is that weird?”

“No,” Jooheon says.  “I wasn’t worried either.”  He never really stops to check if he and Gunhee are on the same page anymore, about anything.  They always are.

“You’ve always been a sure thing,” he realizes.  “For me, I mean.”

Gunhee turns bright red.  “Oh,” he says.  “Me too.”

His hand brushes against Jooheon’s again, and Jooheon smiles so hard his cheeks hurt.

“Wasn’t there a breeze a few minutes ago?” he asks, rolling his shoulders against the sweat prickling at the back of his neck.  

“It’s forsaken us,” Gunhee says grimly, wiping his forehead.  “Mid-afternoon lull.  Hopefully we can make it back before we actually melt.”

“You know,” Jooheon says.  “What might make the heat more bearable on the walk back.”

“It’s like, three blocks,” Gunhee says.  “Do not even go there.  I’ll fight you.”

“There’s an ice cream cart at the park entrance,” Jooheon grins, ignoring him.  “I’ll buy you a scoop if you want.”

“Fuck off,” Gunhee says.  “I’m going to buy a whole carton and dump it over your head.”

“Ooh,” Jooheon says.  “Will you lick it all off, too?”

“I will not,” Gunhee says.  “That would definitely ruin my diet.”

He leans his shoulder against Jooheon’s, and Jooheon leans back, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> (cause your verses turn me on and your pants are mighty fitted)
> 
> weird how every drake song is about gunheon


End file.
